frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.6
-Nikt ma się nie dowiedzieć, nawet Anna! Wyruszam natychmiast, królestwo zaś pozostawiam w rękach hrabi Benevoulsa oraz mojej siostry – poinformowała radę królewską, zwołując ją uprzednio w pośpiechu. Od razu, w listach mających zawezwać hrabiów, poinformowała, że jeżeli znajdują się dalej niż o dzień drogi od miasta Arendelle, czyli stolicy Arendelle o tej samej nazwie, niech nawet nie wyruszają. Pojawiła się jednak większość zwołanych i żaden nie oponował wobec jej decyzji. Zwróciła się ku skrybie. -Proszę napisać listy zawierające postanowienia dzisiejszego nadzwyczajnego zebrania rady a następnie rozesłać je do nieobecnych hrabiów- potoczyła spojrzeniem po mężczyznach zasiadających w ławkach okalających pomieszczenie łukiem, obniżając się stopniowo ku poziomowi na którym stał jej tron, jak gdyby panowie rada byli widownią, ona zaś jedynym aktorem smutnej, improwizowanej sztuki. -Panowie! Jeżeli nie wrócę w ciągu tygodnia, powtarzam: tygodnia! Dopiero wtedy należy wysłać za mną poszukiwawczą grupę. Tymczasem chcę spytać, któż jest gotów mi towarzyszyć? - mężczyźni zwrócili się ku sobie, na sali rozległ się szmer szeptów oraz przyciszonych wymian zdań. W końcu ujrzała dwie uniesione ręce – ręce młodych hrabiów, od niedawna dopiero zajmujących te stołki, dokładnie od czasu śmierci ich rodzicieli podczas wyprawy za ocean, w której zginęli również i jej królewscy rodzice. Skinęła głową. -Dobrze więc. Oczekuję waszej obecności na bocznym dziedzińcu stajni w godzinę po zmroku- poinformowała z twarzą pełną determinacji. Powstała z tronu, na co panowie rada poderwali się niczym jeden mąż z ławek. -Nadzwyczajne spotkanie królewskiej rady uważam za zakończone- rzekła władczo, po czym opuściła salę. Cenili ją, wbrew pozorom, za ten chłód oraz siłę porównywalne z tymi cechującymi koronowanych mężczyzn. Kilka minut jeszcze niektórzy rozmawiali, próbując odgadnąć co mogło stać się z niedawnym wybawcą obu księżniczek, jak o nim mówiono w kraju, jedynych potomkiń królewskiego rodu Arendelle, jednak, nie mając żadnych punktów zaczepienia, rozeszli się wkrótce i wyruszyli w podróże powrotne do swych zimowych włości. Królowa, w podróżnej sukni z ciężkiej dzianiny bawełnianej o gęstym splocie, o czterech kontrafałdach na spódnicy – dwie z przodu, dwie z tyłu, po rozchyleniu okazujące się mieć identyczny co reszta spódnicy kolor mocno gorzkiej czekolady – siedziała już w siodle, wypatrując mężczyzn. Do tego miała na sobie białą koszulę, o obszernym rękawie oraz dość szerokich mankietach spiętych złotymi spinkami, które sprawiały, że rękawy mimo swej objętości wyglądały na eleganckie. Koszula nie miała kołnierza, jedynie stójkę pełznącą wzdłuż jasnej, niemal alabastrowej szyi królowej, zdobna zaś była jedynie kilkoma zakładkami z przodu oraz złotymi guzami guzików. Ściśnięta dodatkowo była czarną kamizelką o szerokich szelkach i pomarańczowo – złotym, kwiatowym hafcie z przodu, okalającym dyskretny rząd haftek, na które się ją zapinało. Do tego peleryna, czarna jak najciemniejsza z nocy, spięta pod szyją kameą w złotej oprawie, o wielkim kapturze wpiętym w białe włosy królowej, by nie zsuwał się podczas konnej jazdy na wietrze z głowy. Dłonie opięte miała po raz pierwszy od dawna – cienka, smolista skórka trzeszczała nowością przy każdym poruszeniu palcami. Elsa spieszyła się, by odnaleźć Kristoffa, odkryć, co się stało. Nie mogła pozwolić, by jej siostra znów głupio wyruszyła samotnie na misję poszukiwawczą osoby, którą darzyła miłością. Dlatego lekko, nerwowo, pogładziła swój spływający przez ramię, ciasny warkocz, gdy siedziała już po męsku w siodle, nie przejmując się estetycznym drapowaniem spódnic na końskim grzbiecie. Dwórki, na które pełna niepokoju dziewczyna nie zwracała uwagi, uwijały się po obu stronach jej rumaka, unikając jego przebierających w miejscu kopyt, i układały suknię królowej by zakryła białe rajtuzy oraz ciemne, jeździeckie buty na niskim obcasiku, ozdobione drobniutkim złotym motywem pnącym się wzdłuż cholewy. Mieli ze sobą zabrać tylko jedne, niewielkie sanie, w których powinien zmieścić się bagaż trzech osób wysoko urodzonych oraz całej ich obstawy. Władczyni zebrała kilku chętnych gwardzistów, nie chcąc zabierać w podobną podróż ludzi doń przymuszonych, zaś młodzi hrabiowie, przybywszy konno na boczny dziedziniec, również okazali się mieć ze sobą malutkie konne oddziały. Wspólnie, we dwoje, przygotowali jeszcze jedne sanie, gdzie miał zmieścić się prowiant dla wszystkich wybierających się w podróż, dzięki czemu w królewskim zaprzęgu zrobiło się więcej miejsca. Choć Elsa sprzeciwiała się zabieraniu królewskiego namiotu, twierdząc, że jego składanie oraz rozkładanie będzie jedynie kraść cenny czas, oni zabrali go i tak, za jej zgodą, gdy stwierdziła, że na głupie sprzeczki także nie ma czasu. Lżejsze sanie z bagażem miał ciągnąć Sven i to właśnie one miały otwierać orszak poszukiwawczej ekipy, jeżeli oczywiście nie liczyć żołnierzy wystawionych w awangardzie na przedzie. Królowa miała nadzieję, że renifer cokolwiek zapamiętał, że wskaże im drogę bądź da jakiekolwiek wskazówki choćby swoim zachowaniem. Jednak wątpiła, przyglądając się z jakim spokojem wcina podsuwane mu marchewki. Zbliżył się do niej jeden z hrabiów. -Wszystko gotowe, wasza miłość. Możemy wyruszać- powiedział, a wiatr zawył potępieńczo gdzieś w oddali, zwracając uwagę na najwyższy szczyt Arendelle. Uszu wszystkich dobiegło odległe wycie wilków. Światła lamp przytroczonych do sań oraz siodeł zamigotały, gdy ich szklane klatki poruszyły się niespokojnie w podmuchu zimnego powietrza. Królowa zawróciła bez słowa konia, by zrównać z hrabią. Spojrzała mu w oczy, całkowicie skupiona i poważna. -Ruszajmy więc- rzuciła rozkaz, który on podał żołdakom, a także przekazał do tyłu pochodu. Opuścili teren pałacu, a następnie stołecznego miasta, pod osłoną nocy, by młodsza z księżniczek nie dopytywała o nic. Miano jak najdłużej się dało utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy przed nią. ___ Młody hrabia Barve jechał obok królowej, strzemię w strzemię, ona zaś nie protestowała odnajdując jego milczące towarzystwo dodającym otuchy, sprawiającym, że przejmująca samotność strasznej nocy oraz niepokoju ciążącego w głowach wszystkich członków wyprawy, stawała się nieco znośniejsza. Mężczyzna, starszy od niej o ledwo dwa lata, spojrzał w niebo. -Trzeba będzie zatrzymać się na sen przed północą- rzucił, marszcząc brwi. Elsa zerknęła na niego kątem oka, trzymając wodze jedną dłonią, gdy drugą cofnęła nieco materię kaptura, by nie musieć zwracać ku hrabi całej twarzy. Był blady, nie miał nawet cienia piegów. Jego ciemne włosy i piwne były całkiem odmienne od tych, które prezentował sobą syn hrabi Benevolusa – tamten wyglądał nieco jak sęp, Barve zaś przypominał rzymskiego boga. -Musimy zatrzymać się w miejscu niewidocznym z pałacu- odparła, nie sprzeczając się. Skinął głową, przyjmując do wiadomości polecenie, po czym popędził konia, by dotrzeć do żołnierzy jadących w awangardzie, wysłać jednego z nich naprzód, by odnalazł miejsce odpowiednie na nocleg. Królowa, pozostawiona nawet bez tego milczącego mężczyzny pośród ciemności, pełna strachu o Kristoffa w sercu, zadrżała, przerażona, gdy ozwał się gdzieś z lasu wilk. Znów chwyciła wodze jedną dłonią, tym razem drugą zręcznie odpinając od siodła lampę, unosząc ją wyżej i wypatrując oczy w ciemność. Zasznurowała z nerwów usta, nie dostrzegając niczego poza gołą, szarą ziemią w miejscach, których nie dosięgnął jeszcze śnieg. Przytroczyła znów lampę do łęku siodła, jednak pełne niepokoju gniecenie w żołądku kazało młodej władczyni co jakiś czas zerkać w leśną ciemność. -Barve!- westchnęła z ledwo słyszalną ulgą, gdy mężczyzna zrównał z nią w pochodzie. Spojrzał na nią inaczej niż do tej pory: ujrzał nagle w niej młodą kobietę, która również ma lęki, jak zwykły człowiek. Odkąd wróciła z gór i idealnie wpasowała się w rolę królowej tylko tak była przez niego postrzegana – idealna osoba na idealnym miejscu. Piękna królowa pięknego kraju, rozsądna, dobra, córa królewskiego rodu, za którego władania ojczyzna kwitła, a dzieło którego i ona kontynuowała. Teraz zaś okazało się, że jest ona jednocześnie zwyczajną dziewczyną bojącą się ciemnych lasów w środku nocy. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, przyjaźnie, tak, jak nigdy wcześniej nie uśmiechnąłby się do Elsy, uważając ją za królewską perfekcję w ciele śmiertelniczki. Skinął jej głową, bojąc się wykonać śmielszy gest mogący dodać jej otuchy. -Wasza miłość- rzekł, chcąc zwrócić na siebie więcej jej uwagi, znów ujrzeć całkiem inaczej przyjmowane od kilku chwil oblicze władczyni. -Niedaleko znajduje się gospoda, będziemy mogli zanocować w cywilizowanych warunkach. -Wspaniale- odwzajemniła lekko uśmiech, zwracając twarz na powrót ku traktowi przed nimi. Milczenie znów wypełniło powietrze, tak samo jak brak spokoju odmalowany na każdej twarzy, przytłaczając. Słychać było jedynie jak sanie ciągnięte przez zaśnieżony trakt suną po ubitej już białej powierzchni. Płatki śniegu osiadały na głowach, pelerynach, ubielały ramiona ludzi oraz końskie zady. Plątały się w grzywy. W oddali zamigotało światło gospody i, choć nikt nic nie powiedział, wydawało się, że każdy jakby odzyskał nieco animuszu. Nieświadomie niemal cały pochód przyspieszył, marząc o przytulnym wnętrzu gospody. Żołdacy, oczywiście, będą zmuszeni spać w stajniach, gdyż nie godzi im się odpoczywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, które ugości zmorzoną snem królową. Zaprzęg podzwaniał cicho uprzężami oraz dwoma dzwonkami, które zapomnieli odczepić od sań przewożących prowiant. Słychać było poskrzypywanie skóry siodeł, które nasiliło się, gdy wszyscy zatrzymali się przed sporą karczmą umiejscowioną przy kupieckim szlaku i zaczęli zsiadać z koni. Hrabia Barve przyskoczył do królowej, niby przypadkowo, zanim kto inny zdążyłby chwycić ją w talii i zdjąć z końskiego grzbietu, gdyż nie wypadało władczyni zeskakiwać z konia jakby była niesforną dziewczynką. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, po czym rzuciła mu wodze swego konia – Elsa nawet nie wiedziałaby jak potraktować takiego konia, żeby nic mu się nie stało. Od tego zatrudniała stajennych, by dbali o rumaki, i po to miała ze sobą aż tylu mężczyzn. Wcześniej wysłany żołnierz przyniósł właścicielom przybytku wieść, że sama królowa Arendelle ma zamiar spędzić u nich noc, w związku z czym mają przygotować najwygodniejszy posiadany pokój a także wytoczyć z piwniczek najlepsze wina jakie mają. Dlatego też, gdy Elsa wymknęła się ze zbiorowiska mężczyzn pałętających się przy koniach oraz wozach, i weszła do karczmy jej nos uderzył zapach polewki z grochu oraz grzanego wina. Poczuła także nikły zapach pieczeni, zagłuszany przez dwie mocniejsze wonie. Zanim zdjęła rękawiczki, małżeństwo karczmarzy już kłaniało się przed nią niezgrabnie i zbyt płytko, jednak ludziom ich stanu można było wybaczać podobne zniewagi, gdyż czynili je niecelowo, nie znając dworskiej etykiety. Królowa skinęła im głową, nakazała powstać, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Poruszyła nagą dłonią, a śnieg z jej butów, sukni oraz peleryny poderwał się, aby zawirować lśniącym pasmem wokół palców i rozpłynąć w nikłe błękitne światełko blaknące coraz mocniej, aż całkowicie zanikło. Gospodarze nie zadziwili się – cały kraj znał już moc władczyni. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania